


What We Have Here Is a Failure to Communicate

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Klaine, M/M, Male Slash, Reunion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Kurt and Blaine realize that the root of their problems is lack of communication. And they plan on fixing that. Written pre-TBU, so AU. Also, there are sexytimes. Just be warned.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel





	What We Have Here Is a Failure to Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written before 10-4, so it is sorta AU…. :P For the Reunion prompt for firstklainekit.  
> This story was originally posted at [Scarves and Coffee](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=6907&chapter=1) on October 27th, 2012.  
> 

Blaine looked at Kurt quizzically as he shut the bedroom door. "What are we doing here?"

Kurt chuckled, threading his hand into Blaine's and tugging him towards the slightly mussed up bed. "What do you think?"

Blaine bit his lip, hating what he was about to say. "Kurt...sex isn't going to make our problems go away.

Kurt rolled his eyes and it took all of Blaine's willpower not to pull him in and kiss him senseless. "We're not here for sex, Blaine. Well, not just here for sex." Before Blaine could respond, Kurt leaned in and kissed him tenderly, his tongue just barely ghosting over Blaine's bottom lip. "We're here to practice."

Blaine frowned. "Practice?"

Kurt nodded, gently pushing down on Blaine's shoulders so that he would sit on the bed. "I know we've done a lot of talking the past day or two, and that's a really great start. And I know that I've been caught up in my new life-"

Blaine squeezed his hand. "You're allowed to be happy, Kurt. You deserve to be happy."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I get to neglect the people that I love." He traced his fingers slowly down the side of his face. "I said that I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this work, Blaine, and I meant it."

Blaine smiled softly. "I believed you, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt replied, kneeling down in front of Blaine. "I promise I will be more attentive. But I can't read your mind, Blaine. You need to talk to me."

Blaine shrugged defensively. "I have been talking to you."

Kurt looked at him skeptically. "Only after bottling it up for weeks and then having a meltdown in which you tried to break up with me. I think we need to come up with something that's a little healthier for both of us." He kissed Blaine's knuckles, smiling up at him coyly. "Which is why I think it's a good idea to practice."

Blaine nodded, though he still looked unsure. "What do you have in mind?"

Kurt pushed himself off the ground so he could situate himself next to Blaine on the bed, kissing right below his ear. "You are going to tell me what you need," he sighed, mouth inching it's way down Blaine's neck. A thrill went through him when he heard a small gasp escape Blaine's throat. "And I am going to give it to you." He tilted Blaine's face so they were facing, moving in so his mouth was almost touching Blaine's. "But the catch is that from here on out, I only get to do what you tell me. So, Blaine Warbler, what do you need?"

"Kiss me," Blaine gasped, and Kurt was happy to oblige. He moved forward, pressing his lips against Blaine's, keeping them shut until Blaine said something. Blaine prodded at his mouth with his tongue, but he kept them firmly shut. "Kurt..." he whined, pulling back a little.

"Tell me," Kurt demanded, his voice dropping lightly deeper.

"More,"

"More kissing?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "More tongue."

Kurt grinned. "Why didn't you say so before?" He closed the admittedly small gap between them and kissed Blaine open mouthed, trying desperately to give more than he took. This was about Blaine, after all.

He let himself get acquainted with the feel of Blaine's mouth, the little moans that echoed through his mouth and into Kurt's, with the smell of his bodywash tingling his nose. He could have stayed like that forever, but Blaine leaned back pulling them both down, and oh, a surge of arousal went straight to his cock as it brushed against Blaine's already hardening member. Kurt pulled back, bracing his arms up on either side of Blaine, needing to keep his head on straight. "What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me," Blaine whispered, his eyes wide with desire and just enough lonely desperation that it almost broke Kurt's heart.

"But I'm already touching you," Kurt teased, laughing as Blaine rolled them over in retaliation, pinning Kurt to the bed.

"You know what I meant."

"I need to hear you say it."

Blaine scowled. "Kurt Hummel, if you don't touch my twinkle tube right now, I'll-" he cut himself off with a gasp as Kurt happily obliged, cupping him through his mustard colored pants.

Kurt hummed in approval. "Clothes on or off?"

Bline groaned into Kurt's shoulder, trying to put words together when all his brain could focus on was Kurt's hand, slowly stroking him, teasing. "Take it off, dear god, take it all off. Both of us, please, Kurt." Kurt slowly worked the bowtie froom Blaine's neck, sending shivers down Blaine's spine every time his nuckled grazed his chest. Next came the shirt, and Blaine was so glad he had forgone the vest today because any more layers would be torture. Kurt moved on to the pants, poping the button and trying hard not to brush the protruding errection. Blaine wiggled his hips, helping Kurt pull the clothes all the way down. "I said both of us, mister," he reminded Kurt, rolling off to the side to get out of his way.

"I was getting there!" Kurt protested, his hands flying as he took off his clothes as quickly as possible.

"Communication is a two way street," Blaine mock lectured, wagging a finger at him. Kurt just rolled his eyes and shoved his jeans all the way off before hooking his thumbs in his boxers and pulling them off. Blaine swallowed at the sight, and his attention was so focused that he missed Kurt's little smirk.

"Like what you see?" Kurt asked as he grasped Blaine's underwear, yanking it down and finally stroking him with nothing in between. It was dry and rough but it felt perfect. "I know I do,"

"Come here," Blaine muttered, holding out his hands making a grabbing motion.

"What are you, two?"

"Would a two year old have a body like this?" He pulled Kurt into a deep kiss.

"I suppose not," Kurt mumbled. He snaked his arms around Blaine's neck. "What now?" Blaine groaned as he nuzzled against Kurt's neck. "What do you need?"

"You," Blaine sighed, pulling back so they were face to face. "I need you. Inside me."

Kurt's eyes widened in a mix of surprise and arousal. "Really?"

Blaine nodded. "What did you expect?"

"I thought...I don't know, like you'd want to take control or something. Since everything else is so up in the air..."

Blaine shook his head. "No. Not that I don't want to, you know I do, Kurt. It's just..." He traced circles into Kurt's skin. "I need to feel you."

Kurt smiled softly. "See? I can't always figure it out on my own."

Blaine sighed. "I know, I know."

Kurt ground his hips down, causing both of them to gasp. "I think we'd better get started."

"I thought we were," Blaine whispered, looking up at Kurt playfully. Kurt froze for a second, suddenly not able to breathe. Blaine frowned, stroking his face. "Hey, baby, are you alright? I didn't mean to up-"

Kurt leaned forward, silencing Blaine with a gentle kiss. "I'm fine. It's just...you take my breath away sometimes." He snaked his hand between them, grabbing Blaine's cock and stroking it roughly, grinning at the little gasping noises Blaine made. "Now it's my turn to take away yours."

Blaine made a face. "That was bad, Kurt, really bad."

Kurt smirked. "You want bad?" He rolled off of Blaine, getting into the drawer quickly. "I'll show you bad," he muttered, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube.

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at the content in Kurt's hand. "What, no blow job first?"

Kurt frowned. "Do you want one?"

Blaine chuckled. "I never thought I'd ever turn you down for that, but..." his gaze dropped to Kurt's erection, hard and flush against his torso. "I just really want you. Later?"

Kurt grinned. "Later." He popped open the lube and spread a liberal amount onto his fingers. He contemplated teasing Blaine, but Blaine had asked for one thing and it happened to be the one thing Kurt hadn't been able to stop thinking about since he had left Lima. He traced around, over Blaine's hole, slowly prodding at the entrance and drinking in Blaine's moans. He slowly pressed one finger in, his breath hitching at the tightness around his finger. It didn't matter how many times they had done this (admittedly not many), it still made him a little dizzy thinking about that tight heat clenching around his cock.

He stroked as quickly as he dared, not wanting to hurt Blaine. But the more fingers he put it and the more he stretched, the more Blaine moved and panted and called out his name and it just made him want to come right there and then.

But he had a job to do.

Finally, he slipped out his fingers, thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth as he whimpered at the loss, trying to fill him. He pulled back just enough to fumble open the condom packet, hissing as he slid it onto himself. He tried to think of the least sexy things that he could, he had to get a grip, but for the first time in weeks Blaine was right there and he felt dizzy with a strong mix of lust and love. He fought back the urge to thrust up into Blaine's heat as he lined up with his entrance, knowing that he couldn't take it, not with how rushed he had been. Kurt pressed in slowly, slowly, breath catching at the back of his throat with every motion.

Kurt locked his eyes on Blaine's, which were fluttering in a desperate attempt to stay open. Kurt bent over to kiss his neck as he slid inside inch by excruciating inch. "It's okay," he muttered against Blaine's skin. "You can let go. I've got you."

Out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw Blaine pout around the look of ecstasy on his face. "But I wanna watch,"

Kurt nipped at his neck playfully. "Perv,"

Blaine grinned. "Says the man with his dick up my ass."

Kurt looked down at him thoughtfully as he bottomed out, breathing harshly to keep it together for another minute. "Oh yeah, about that." He pulled his hips back, almost pulling out all the way before thrusting back in. Blaine yelped in surprise, but his hands snaked around their bodies to clench Kurt's ass, pulling him closer. "That was for winning the election," Kurt murmured. He thrust again. "That was for how proud I am of you. So. Fucking. Proud." He emphasized each word with a thrust. "This is for how you light up my life. This is for how you've always given me hope." His hips started moving sporadically, no longer really in time with his words,but they just kept coming. "This is for how beautiful you are. This is for how much I love your hair. This is for being supportive to a fault. This is for how much I love you."

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, panting. "Close,"

Kurt found his mouth and captured it in a messy kiss, feeling the heat coiling in his own stomach. "Me too, baby, come on, come for me," he murmured, sliding his hand between their bodies, stroking Blaine hard and rough, the precome not really enough of a lubricant but they were both so far gone that neither of them really cared.

Blaine tensed underneath him, shudder and crying out as he came, holding Kurt tight as he worked him through it. The clench of Blaine's ass around his cock was all Kurt needed to let go. He held on for a few seconds, trying to take care of Blaine, but in a rush that hit him like a train he was coming hard inside Blaine. All he could feel and see was white heat. All he could feel, taste, smell was Blaine, Blaine, "Blaine!"

Shuddering, Kurt slumped down, kissing Blaine's chest softly as he rode out the aftershocks. Reluctantly, he pulled out, wincing at the over sensitivity and the slight discomfort on Blaine's face. He took off the condom and tied it off, tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of the trashcan. He started to get up to get a washcloth or even some tissues, but stopped when a wrist closed around his. "Don't go," Blaine whispered softly.

"I'm just going to clean us up, I'll be right back."

Blaine shook his head. "It can wait."

Biting his lip, Kurt nodded, scooting up on the bed so he was spooning Blaine. "You're right, cuddling is much more important."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other and being close. Kurt looked up, however, when he heard Blaine sniff loudly. "Blaine? Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head, blinking back tears. "Nothing," he lied.

Kurt gave him his serious business look. "What did we just talk about?" he ask exasperatedly.

Blaine sighed. "Communication."

"And what did I tell you?"

"It doesn't matter how silly I think it is, if something is bothering me I should tell you so we can talk about it."

"Exactly. Because if it's bothering you then it's bothering me. So spill."

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's cheek softly, kissing it briefly. "I just feel really happy."

Kurt frowned. "So you're crying?"

Blaine shrugged. "I just know that this is only temporary. You'll go back to New York..."

Kurt shook his head. "This isn't temporary. You know what is? Our long distance relationship. Only a few more months, baby, that's all. Then we'll get an apartment together and this, right now, that will be our everyday extraordinary."

Blaine sighed. "But what if we don't make it? We barely lasted a few weeks before we started having problems..."

Kurt kissed him quiet. "But now we know what we're up against. Now we know what we need to do to make us work. Because we do work, Blaine, so well." Kurt pulled Blaine a little closer. "And if we do break up, or take a break or whatever, I'm not worried."

Blaine frowned. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, because you and me? We're for eternity."

Blaine's eyes widened in excitement. "You mean that?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course I do." He kissed Blaine again, drawing it out a little. "I'm going to marry you one of these days, Blaine Anderson, I just know it."

Blaine grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Kurt froze. "Did we just get engaged?"

Blaine shrugged. "Do you want to be?"

Kurt shook his head, biting his lip. "Not right now."

Blaine's face fell. "Oh,"

"No, not like that. It's just...I want to do this properly. I don't want us to get engaged because we're scared of falling apart, I want us to get engaged because we're ready to commit our lives to each other."

"Someday," Blaine whispered, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Someday," Kurt repeated. Someday can't come soon enough, Kurt thought to himself as he snuggled closer to Blaine, feeling right at home.

Best. Reunion. Ever.


End file.
